


A Walk In The Park

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Lumpy and Skittles [2]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Skittles goes for a walk in the park with her boyfriend Lumpy.





	A Walk In The Park

It was a cool morning in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends live. At Skittles’s house, Lumpy’s girlfriend Skittles (a white moose with a rainbow-coloured mane and tail) was fast asleep in her bed. A few minutes after the sun came up, however, she slowly awoke and opened her eyes.

Skittles yawned, stretched and sat up in bed. She then stepped out of bed and walked out of her bedroom, then went into the bathroom to wash up. She took a warm shower, washed her body thoroughly, then brushed her teeth and put on deodorant after she had gotten out of the shower and she also brushed her beautiful mane and tail, then put fresh mascara on her eyelashes.

Skittles then went out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom, tidy up her bed and then turned to her bedside table and picked up a heart-shaped photo frame that had a picture of the moose she absolutely loves the most – Lumpy. She took a deep breath and sighed lovingly as she thought of Lumpy and looked at him and Skittles said to herself:

“He’s such a cute little moosie.”

“I think today, I’ll ask him to go for a walk in the park with me,” Skittles decided.

So Skittles put the photo frame and went downstairs to have breakfast, she went into the kitchen, which was quite light due to the light of the morning sun. Skittles took out a bowl, poured cereal into the bowl, poured the milk into the cereal and then sat down at the table and started eating and as she ate, she kept thinking about Lumpy and once she had finished her breakfast and cleaned and put the bowl back into a kitchen cupboard and then Skittles out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it, pushed the door open, then stepped outside before she shut the door behind her and Skittles breathed in some of the fresh air that was blowing in the breeze and she sighed happily. It was a beautiful day, with not one cloud in the sky. The kind of weather Skittles loved best and she started to walk in the direction that led to Lumpy’s rusty old trailer.

At the aforementioned trailer, Lumpy had already gotten up, washed up and had his breakfast as well and now he was sitting on a chair by the front door and was waiting it to be rung by Skittles. Outside Skittles went up to the front door and pressed the doorbell, causing the chimes to play.

Lumpy smiled widely when the doorbell rang and said happily:

“She’s here!”

He stood up, went over to the front door and opened it and there stood Skittles.

"Hey, Lumpy!" Skittles greeted him.

“Hey, Skittles!” Lumpy greeted her back.

"Looks like you're ready to go out with me, aren't you?" Skittles stated.

"Yes I am," replied Lumpy.

“Wonderful,” Skittles replied with a smile.

“So where do you want to go?” asked Lumpy.

“How about a walk in the park?” Skittles asked.

“That’s a good idea,” said Lumpy.

Skittles then took Lumpy’s hand and walked him out of his house and Lumpy and Skittles both walked off to the park. The lovely weather made both of them smile, as did the variety of blooming flowers they saw on their way to the park. Skittles smiled evilly and picked a flower. Lumpy didn’t see her do this, so he didn’t know what she was up to.

“Lumpy sniff this flower,” said Skittles showing the flower to Lumpy.

Lumpy didn’t know why she wanted him to do that, but he gave the flower a good sniff. Suddenly Lumpy’s nostrils started twitching.

“Ah... Aaah...” Lumpy inhaled as he was about to sneeze.

“Oh boy,” said Skittles getting excited to see Lumpy sneeze.

“Aaaaah... AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...” Lumpy inhaled as he tilted his upper body all the way back.

"Here it comes," said Skittles.

Lumpy turned away from Skittles, gave a massive inhale and then exploded.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

Skittles covered her mouth to hide a giggle as Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Ugh...” Lumpy’s nose looked like it started running a bit from the flower.

“Bless you Cheese Puff,” said Skittles.

Lumpy sniffled loudly. “Thanks, I guess...” he said as he continued to rub his nose.

“I’m sorry that I made you sniff that flower and sneeze, Lumpy,” said Skittles as she and Lumpy continued their walk in the park.

“I suppose it’s alright,” Lumpy replied.

“It was only because I like hearing you sneeze,” said Skittles.

“I...” Lumpy blushed a little. “I understand.”

Skittles smiled at her boyfriend in response and Lumpy smiled at his girlfriend in response too. Lumpy placed his arm around Skittles’ neck and Skittles placed her arm around Lumpy’s neck too. Skittles started to nuzzle her boyfriend's neck, causing Lumpy to blush and suddenly Skittles placed her lips right onto Lumpy’s lips and kissed him, Lumpy was a bit surprised, but returned the favor and started kissing her as well.

Meanwhile about a mile away Lumpy’s Parents Lumpward and Marilyn were watching as Skittles was kissing their son right on the lips. Lumpward was a little confused, but Marilyn was happy for her son and his girlfriend.

“Err...,” said Lumpward.

"Isn't that sweet?" Marilyn asked. "Lumpy spending time with his girlfriend, that's beautiful."

“I suppose it is,” said Lumpward.

"But I'm not too sure about that girl he's with," Lumpward then said.

“What makes you think that honey?” asked Marilyn.

"Is it me, or does it look like she's a little... too into him?" Lumpward asked.

"I'm sure she's not," said Marilyn.

Lumpward wasn't too convinced, but he decided to accept that regardless.

“Come on. Let’s leave Lumpy and his girlfriend alone,” said Lumpward.

"Well, alright," Marilyn replied.

“Let’s go,” said Lumpward.

And so Marilyn and Lumpward walked away.


End file.
